detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Return of the Ping
Return of the Ping is the first episode of Season 3 and the 28th episode overall. Prologue The prologue features a 'conversation' between Wendell Barrage (dialogue written in normal text) and Cassandra McAdams (dialogue written in bold text). It serves as a recap of the previous episode. Plot *''11:52 AM - Save The Rainforest Dance'' "It's not everyday that you get expelled from school then have to sneak back into school just to go to your own school dance. One thing's for sure there's no such thing as a typical day at A Nigma High." Picking up from the Previous episode the entire student body, and the recently expelled Lee Ping, are enjoying themselves at the dance. Chaz Monerainian announces to his followers that "below average" Tina Kwee is dancing with Prank mastermind "King Lee Ping." Luckily before he insults Tina any further Biffy Goldstein and his conga line hip checks Chaz out of commission. Unfortunately Lee's mother Sue Ping comes looking for "the wise guy who trapped me in crystal" (Biffy). Tina helps Lee sneak out before his mother finds him. Chaz also announces that the Glamazon's second in command Brandy Silver is dancing with the school president Camillio Martinez. Just as the pair are explaining themselves someone pulls the switch on a second Prank. Against Lee's better judgement he comes back to the auditorium to discover that everyone is covered in foam, puke and paint. Bradley Von Chillstein swings down from the rafters on a harness attempting to take the credit and for his trouble smacks into the wall. Camillio directs the blame onto Lee and as a result everyone carries him off cheering his name... right to his mother. The following Monday Lee has finished packing his bag and changing into the uniform of the school his mother has sent him off to, based on which is a military academy in Alaska. His mother is surprisingly emotional, claiming she doesn't want to send Lee to Alaska only that she has no choice, since it's the only school that will accept the "Prank Mastermind". Once in the car to the airport Lee soon realizes that he's being kidnapped by the MWF corporation and his driver is a Cleaner. Meanwhile Holger Holgaart Camillio and Greta Von Hoffman are planning a rescue mission for Lee, believing that he'll be in Alaska in a couple of days. Assuming that Holger's plan doesn't work Camillio is searching the charter of student rights for a loophole to get Lee un-expelled. Biffy soon arrives on the bus and is confident that Lee is beyond their ability to save. Meanwhile Lee is able to escape by smashing his bag through a window of the car and running away aided by the Tatzelwurm, the latter so happy to see Lee that he jumps into his arms and licks his face. Lee soon realizes that they don't have a next move planned but the Tatzelwurm suggests that they find Barrage and get him to tell everyone the truth about the conspiracy. *''8:18 AM'' Lee has just arrived back at the school via skateboard. During the announcements Tina asks if anyone else remembers, or rather doesn't, something weird happening at the dance in the form of memory blackouts. Lee is also curious about who did the Prank, but decides that finding Barrage is more important. Much to Lee's shock he discovers that Inspector Blompkins is the new Principal. Demanding to know where Barrage is Blompkins claims that's not his concern, what is his concern is that Lee is not welcomed at the school and thus has his secretary get Mrs. Ping to come and get her son, however according to the secretary she won't be available until 9:10 AM due to her hair appointment. Realizing that since he no longer goes to the school Blompkins doesn't have the authority to hold him and Thus Lee escapes. Meanwhile Tina is trying to explain to Chaz and the student body what she remembers of the conspiracy. Lee realizes that Barrage is most likely still in the tunnels. Chaz announces the new prank mastermind, Brad, Tina however points out that in doing so Brad has earned a year of detention, or since his prank was "better" then Lee's two years of detention. With this Brad clams up and pulls out of the confession. *''8:35 AM'' Blompkins is in the cafeteria announcing that as the new principal there are three rules under his watch: 1. no "Fribble Frabble" 2. no cell phones 3. everyone must wear clogs. The Glamazons make Camillio deal with the Clog issue, the latter on the behalf of the student body, states that they will not wear the clogs. Blompkins however states that whomever refuses to wear the clogs will be spending their days in detention. Mostly because of his heinous foot odor Camillio continues to refuse the clogs, something that Holger also agree's on and thus they both get detention. *''8:37 AM'' Lee has arrived in the underground labs only to discover that the Cleaners are cleaning it out and have bricked up the tunnel that he left Barrage in, commenting that he is running out of time until his mother's hair appointment is over. *''8:38 AM'' Biffy is holding a mock trial, complete with Mrs. Rumplekittykat in a judge's wig, trying to decide if his parents are evil because he knows that they helped design the brain washing phones. He is interrupted by Camillio and Holger, the latter believing it's about the clogs and thus joins in. Lee arrives via the vents and recruits the trio to help him find Barrage and clear his name. *''8:46 AM'' Holger, Camillio, and Lee have all synced with Biffy and are on their way to the principal office to pick up on Barrage's trail. Checking his security camera's Lee learns that everything before Friday has been erased, worst yet they discover that Barrage has been taken away by the Reaper Mats for parts unknown. Unfortunately the Cleaners arrive at the office and begin cleaning it out, taking Barrage's computer and all his security files. Lee sneaks his cell phone into the box with Barrage's computer and has Camillio and Holger continue to search the office for clues to Barrage's location. While working through the vents Lee discovers the Cyborg Tatzelwurms Biffy crystallized and accidentally frees them prompting them to chase after Lee. Meanwhile Camillio and Holger have found Barrage's secret stash, including money, a picture of him and his goose, and his driver's license. Unfortunately Blompkins comes in and catches the two, although Holger nearly spills the beans Camillio informs Blompkins that they have changed their minds about the clogs. *''9:06 AM'' Lee has just escaped the Tatzelwurms and trapped them in the vents via jamming in a clog. According to Biffy the computer is in the parking lot, unfortunately just as Lee leaves the Tatzelwurms break free. Meanwhile in the Principal office Holger and Camillio are talking with Blompkins about clogs, trying to make a excuse to leave but Blompkins insists that they join him for tea and Yak milk. Camillio and Holger spots Lee in the parking lot security camera's and although they try to keep Blompkins from seeing him he also learns that Mrs. Ping is also in the parking lot, and thus goes off to "attend to business." In the parking lot the computer has been loaded onto a truck, Lee appropriates a skateboard and chases after it. Unfortunately Lee is stopped at the last moment by a Tatzelwurm and is caught by Blompkins and his mother. In his office Blompkins receives a fax to welcome Lee back to school with open arms and thus dismisses the Pings. Back home to celebrate Lee not being expelled his mother has made him hot & Sour soup his favorite, she also informs him that even if he no longer has detention he's still grounded. Camillio calls Lee and informs him that he found Barrage's home address thus placing them one-step closer to finding and rescuing Barrage. Characters The following characters appear in this episode: *Lee Ping *Camillio Martinez *Holger Holgaart *Biffy Goldstein *Tina Kwee *Chaz Monerainian *Brandy Silver *Kimmie McAdams *Sue Ping *The Tatzelwurm *Brad Von Chillstein *Phil Blompkins *Greta Von Hoffman *Steve *Stepak *"Tech Nerd" *Zed *The other 'Skaters' *Druscilla Duke *McKenzie Phillips *Cleaner Freaks *Rumplekittykat *The Blue Tatzelwurms *Miss Blutenfrow (Cameo appearance) *Biffy's Parents (Cameo appearance) *VP Victoria (Mentioned) *Lynch Webber (Mentioned) *PG Wendell (Image only, when being interrigated at beginning) *Cassandra McAdams (Voice only, interrogating Wendell about what he knows) Gallery Poor wendell.png R1120284 13706878.jpg Return Of the king, I mean Ping!.png Chazee.png Awright! Lina!.png The return of ping.png Dhdjh 005.JPG Dhdjh 004.JPG Dhdjh 003.JPG Dhdjh 002.JPG Dhdjh 001.JPG Trivia *This episode features a few modifications to the introduction: **When the song says "take the smart road" instead of just the Cleaners chasing Lee they are joined by an Eyebot. **A few modifications to the end of the intro: Cassandra McAdams replaces Vice Principal Victoria, Brandy Silver is standing next to Camillio Martinez, Holger Holgaart is dancing with Greta Von Hoffman, Jenny Jerkins is waving to Lee, and Biffy Goldstein is standing with Mrs. Rumplekittykat and Kimmie McAdams. *After the second prank Biffy is shown with the same soda pop stain on his shirt that he had in Blitzkrieg Bop'd, no in universe explanation has been given for this but it's believed that the animators simply recycled Biffy's animations from Blitzkrieg Bop'd. *On the ABC3 edit, Lee was sent to Alaska. On Teletoon, he was sent to Ababaska. *Lee explains to Tina that he snuck out from home, but she was with him when he did this. *It is revealed in Mannifestum Rising that Carl Brocher was the one who got Lee unexpelled. *The name of this episode is a pun on 'Return of the King'. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Series 2 (AUS)